Cœur brisé
by Karen Killa
Summary: Dans l'univers En Avant. AU Marine Ford, je vous présente toutes mes excuses


Liana était épuisée, dans un état d'inquiétude perpétuelle et cela lui permit de voir le coup venir, de voir Akainu se jeter sur Luffy, son jumeau, son capitaine, sa lumière, elle vit aussi Ace s'interposer et elle craqua. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre un de ses frères, pas encore, pas après Sabo. Sa magie était puissante, elle le sentait mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait suffisant, c'était un risque, un risque concernant la vie de Ace et donc un qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre. Elle agi.

Luffy n'en pouvait plus, son corps était allé au delà de ses limites et même ce qu'avait fait Ivankov ne tenait plus. Il était tombé à genoux, incapable de se relever, il ne pouvait rien faire devant le poing de lave qui se dirigeait vers lui, et il était triste parce qu'il n'avait pas ses nakamas, parce qu'il ne deviendrait pas roi mais Ace était vivant alors ça allait.

Il paniqua en revanche en voyant son frère se mettre entre lui et l'amiral, sa gorge ouverte dans un cri de panique et de refus, mais la panique se transforma lorsque Ace ne tomba pas, quelqu'un d'autre avait intercepté le coup.

Ace ne réfléchit pas en voyant Akainu attaquer Luffy, il se jeta devant lui pour protéger Luffy, il attendit le coup venir et la douleur, mais rien ne se produisit à la place, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur lui, un corps. Il se retourna de suite et ne put réprimer le sanglot en réceptionnant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle avait un trou dans le haut du ventre et ça touchait aussi sa poitrine, elle avait pris le coup qui aurait du le toucher lui. Non non pas elle, pas elle.

Il ne se préoccupa pas d'Aikainu, qui avait été envoyé voler par les pouvoirs de Liana après qu'elle ait été frappé, son attention était entièrement sur elle.

"Lia..." s'étrangla Luffy, les yeux pleins de larmes en la voyant ainsi, les deux frères agenouillés au sol, se moquaient de tout le reste, tout ce qui les préoccupaient était la jeune femme allongée entre eux, qui ne survivrait pas à ses blessures pour autant elle souriait.

"Chut." souffla Liana, les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire sur le visage "Je ne regrette rien mais je veux que vous écoutiez."

"Liana, non on va te soigner, et reprendre la mer ensemble. J'ai besoin de toi.." pleura Luffy

"Je peux pas, je suis désolée mais on ne pourra pas me soigner Luffy, pas cette fois. Mais tu reprendras la mer, tu retrouveras les autres et vous vivrez des aventures, ensemble. Tu deviendras le roi, je crois en toi. Et toi Ace, tu partiras avec tes nakamas, ils se sont battus pour toi, ils sont ta famille et ça, ça tu dois pas l'oublier. Tu es important et ta naissance est un bonheur. Je me moque de ce que disent les marines et les idiots, je suis heureuse que tu sois né et d'avoir pu te rencontrer Portgas D Ace ou Gol D Ace, pour moi ça n'a jamais compté, tu es mon frère et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je peux pas perdre un autre frère, je suis désolée. Tu dois vivre, vous devez vivre, pour vos rêves, pour vos espoirs, vivez pour moi.

Vous m'avez donné une vie, vous m'avez tant donné, je savais pas vraiment ce qu'était sourire avant de vous rencontrer, pas plus que je savais ce qu'était l'amour. Je vous aime tellement, vous deux, Sabo qui est parti et que je vais rejoindre, Makino, Wood Slap, Pépé, Ben, l'équipage... Tu dois leur dire, tu dois leur dire à quel point je les aime et que je sais qu'ils réaliseront leurs rêves, tous autant qu'ils sont. Zoro deviendra le meilleur manieur de sabre, Nami créera une carte du monde, Usopp l'a déjà réalisé il doit juste s'en rendre compte, il est un brave guerrier des mers et je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Kaya, Sanji trouvera All Blue, Gin se rendra compte qu'il est un pirate et quelqu'un de bien, Chopper découvrira la panacée, Robin l'histoire oubliée, Franky naviguera le monde entier à bord du Sunny, Brook reverra Laboon et tu deviendras la roi.

Je ne regrette rien d'autre que de ne pas pouvoir vous voir réaliser vos rêves, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de vous perdre, pas encore. Alors je veux que vous viviez comme on se l'est promis, sans regret, à fond, vivez pour moi parce qu'en réalité je ne vous quitterai jamais entièrement.

Je suis fière d'être votre sœur, d'avoir vécu ma vie et d'avoir eu la chance de vous connaître et que vous m'aimiez. J'ai été tellement heureuse avec vous, vous tous, merci. Soyez heureux et vivez, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous." Liana avait levé ses mains pour toucher les joues de ses deux frères, essuyant un peu les larmes qui coulaient, mais jamais elle ne cessa de sourire, elle était en paix avec son acte même lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, le sourire ne disparut pas.

Les pirates autour qui avaient regardé avec tristesse la mort de la jeune femme dont ils avaient tant entendu parler de la part de Ace, et qu'ils avaient appris à respecter, surtout depuis son arrivée à Marine Ford, furent une fois de plus choqué par elle. En effet, une énergie considérable sortit de son corps au moment où elle ferma les yeux et toucha de part en part tout Marine Ford, mais bien que l'énergie verte ait été une surprise, ce furent surtout les conséquences qui provoquèrent le plus gros choc. Le Moby Dick, qui avait été détruit par Akainu un peu plus tôt, se répara, intact, de même pour les autres navires pirates d'ailleurs. Les pirates qui avaient été gravement blessé furent soudainement guéri, Odz qui avait certainement pris des coups, sentit sa jambe se reformer, Joz qui avait été gelé par Aokiji et qui avait ensuite perdu un bras, fut dégelé et son bras de nouveau là, Barbe Blanche lui même fut entièrement soigné de ses blessures, même son foie qui l'ennuyait depuis des années était intact. Les pouvoirs de la jeune femme avaient agi une dernière fois.

Les marines décontenancés et découragés par l'état soudain amélioré des pirates, furent encore moins enclins à attaquer lorsque les deux frères D ne poussèrent pas des hurlements de chagrin, il était présent mais ça arriverait ensuite bien plus tard, d'abord la colère était là. La rage meurtrière les enveloppait entièrement, des flammes partirent de Ace, plus sombres et impressionnantes que jamais, dévorant sur leur passage tout ceux qui avaient tenté d'attaquer une fois de plus ceux aimé par le détenteur du Pyro fruit. Luffy eut un regain d'énergie avec sa colère, ses bras noircirent devant la rage qu'il éprouvait en voyant le corps sans vie de la personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui l'avait toujours soutenu, mais il ne se battrait pas, c'était clair vu qu'il avait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de sa sœur, qu'il tenait contre lui sans la moindre intention de la lâcher. Si sa colère était prédominante, l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas morte l'était aussi, il espérait qu'en la gardant contre lui elle lui reviendrait, que l'énergie qui avait soigné tant de ses blessures, mais pas toutes il en avait trop, aiderait aussi Liana. Malheur à ceux qui tentaient d'attaquer le chargement précieux qu'avait le capitaine pirate, c'était là que sa colère était terrible.

Barbe Noire, ou Marshall D Teach, qui venait de se pointer avec son équipage n'eut pas la moindre chance, entre les flammes mortelles de son ancien commandant, dont la rage réussissait même à supplanter le fruit des Ténèbres, plus la colère de Luffy lorsqu'il apprit qui était responsable de cette guerre et donc de la mort de sa sœur, plus Garp qui pleurait la mort de sa petite fille, non ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, mais ce n'était pas important pour les trois hommes, même pas pour Ace qui avait cherché la mort de celui qu'il avait cru son ami, non la désolation face au corps sans vie de Liana était bien plus importante.

Le fait qu'Akainu ne survécut pas la bataille, tué par un Benn Beckman furieux et dévasté, n'était qu'un fait sans importance de plus. Après tout sa mort ne ramena pas Liana.

Les pirates partirent pour une île inhabitée entre le territoire de Barbe Blanche et celui de Shanks où ils honorèrent leur morts. Luffy refusant toujours de lâcher Liana. _"Elle doit vivre, revenir, je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle n'est pas là."_ pleurait le capitaine pirate qui avait affronté sans la moindre hésitation le gouvernement, les grands Corsaires et les Amiraux, et qui était perdu sans la jeune femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celles de ses frères.

Garp en personne vint sur l'île et bien qu'aucun pirate n'était heureux de le voir, nul ne protestèrent devant la désolation qu'était le visage du héros de la Marine. Il n'était pas venu seul, son équipage bien sûr était là, avec ses deux apprentis, Coby et Hermepp qui pleuraient également la mort de la _Danseuse Pirate_ , mais Aokiji était aussi présent. L'amiral ne resta pas longtemps à terre, ayant pris trop de vies dans les rangs des pirates pour être le bienvenu, il se contenta de la figer dans la glace, comme dans le conte de _Blanche Neige et les sept nains_ où la princesse reposait dans un cercueil de verre, Liana eut le droit au même traitement. Son visage à jamais figer dans ce sourire rempli de larme qu'elle avait porté dans ses derniers instants, ses frères ayant arrangé les choses de manière que le trou béant qui ornait son corps ne soit pas visible. Garp était reparti peu après, ne voulant pas voir très longtemps le corps de sa petite fille ou les regards vides de ses petits fils, il aurait préféré des insultes à ce silence. Mais c'était une punition plus cruelle peut être, une que l'ancien marine savait qu'il méritait, après tout **IL ÉTAIT RESPONSABLE, IL AURAIT DU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE**. C'était une pensée qui ne quittait pas son esprit. Ace et Luffy quand à eux ne bougeaient pas de devant le cercueil, ne mangeant pas ou alors peu et distraitement, ils semblaient totalement coupés du reste du monde. Les docteurs les avaient soignés des quelques blessures qui restaient mais c'était à peine si les deux frères s'en étaient rendu compte. Benn n'était d'ailleurs guère mieux devant la perte de celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa fille, le second des pirates du Roux avait aussi du mal à avancer.

Vista avait entendu son lot de choses atroces au fil de ses années de piraterie, mais rien de similaire au hurlement de douleur et de rage qui avait échappé au jeune sabreur des Chapeau de Paille que Mihawk avait amené d'on ne savait où. Le sabreur planta un sabre dans le sol et après avoir hurlé à la mort, resta au côté de son capitaine sans bouger, des larmes coulant sur les joues de cet homme qui avait paru si dangereux jusqu'au moment où il avait vu le cercueil et son occupante, et qu'il avait compris que tout cela n'était pas un mensonge.

Haruta avait eu un commentaire au bout de la langue, comme toujours, en voyant le groupe de okama qui débarquèrent sur leur île, accueilli par Ivankov qui n'était pas encore parti avec sa clique, pour autant le jeune commandant n'avait rien pu dire devant le grief qui s'installa sur le visage du blond, le cuisinier des Chapeau de Paille elle reconnut, lorsqu'il vit le cercueil.

Les uns après les autres, avec des accoutrements ou des moyens de transport étranges, chaque membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, se retrouva devant ce cercueil, au côté de leur capitaine, tous partageant le même deuil, la même désolation.

Deux ans plus tard, Monkey D Luffy réapparut aux yeux du monde avec son équipage, plus sérieux, tous, qu'auparavant il souriait toujours, même si c'était moins grand, il avait changé, pris du muscle, sa tenue était un peu différente mais ce qui attirait particulièrement le regard c'était le sac qu'il portait sur une épaule. Un sac avec dessus un foulard vert, et qui lui était aussi précieux que son célèbre chapeau de paille.

Lorsque Doflamingo se moqua de Potter Liana après avoir appâté le capitaine avec le fruit du démon qu'elle avait possédé, Monkey D Luffy lui fit chèrement payé.

Il avançait et il réaliserait son rêve, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé et il souriait, mais le cœur du capitaine avait été brisé, celui de l'équipage entier en réalité.

Potter Liana avait sauvé deux vies, mais elle avait laissé un vide immense.


End file.
